


Exaltation

by Karatachi



Series: Original Character [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Being Yahiko's younger sister has always been wild but you've handled life gracefully, that is until Itachi Uchiha decided to insert himself into it.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Series: Original Character [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089215
Kudos: 32





	Exaltation

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't really consider this a reader insert and it is an OC character but it's just you instead of any name. This is my first type of story like this so 👁️👄👁️

Being the sister of Yahiko wasn't always the easiest. You and your brother survived the war, starvation, and any enemy that would try you guys. You were basically inseparable until the accident. Yahiko's death killed you inside and if not for his two best friends, it probably would have killed you on the outside too. You didn't think you could live without your brother but Nagato and Konan made sure to look after you and care for you. Even well into your teens, they allowed you to stay with them. 

It wasn't a bad living area and it got even better when the Akatsuki started moving in. The majority of them were cute and some were even funny, especially Hidan and Tobi. Tobi had only been there for a few weeks but he was quickly becoming your favorite. He was silly and it's rare for that in the Akatsuki. Tobi made you almost forget how much you missed Sasori. As rude as he was, he and Deidara complimented each other well.

Looking at all the Akatsuki sitting in the living area, talking about missions this week, there were only ever two that you didn't like. Kakuzu and Itachi. Kakuzu was a dickhead to everyone and Itachi was just a dickhead to you. Kakuzu was dead and Itachi was still the worst. Konan always talked about him like he's some mysterious loner and yet he won't leave you alone when it comes to insults. It seemed so out of character for how everyone explained him. You were sick of it.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Konan's smooth voice broke you from your thoughts, the woman sneaking up on you. You didn't wanna reveal that you were thinking of the dickhead Uchiha but your eyes gave it away, glancing at the man in question. He was staring at Nagato, _or Pain, _a name you could never really bring yourself to say. He seemed to be listening intensely but his stare was just blank.__

__"Thinking about Itachi again? I told you not to let him get to you. It's been a while since he came into contact with a confident woman." Konan explains and you wanted to argue. Itachi doesn't treat Konan this way and she's even more confident than you. It's because Itachi knows _you _won't go to Nagato about it.___ _

____"A man just likes to feel like a man," Konan explains, making you roll your eyes. You would think Konan would understand what you're feeling, especially because she's surrounded by big men all day. But like before, they act differently between the two of you._ _ _ _

____"Well, I'm not stopping him." You snap before turning on your heel and storming out. Itachi was making your life worse than it already was and you were about to find out why._ _ _ _

____The second Nagato dismissed the members from the meeting, it seemed like all of them bolted from the room. Itachi was the only one who seemed to be taking his time in the living area. You stood outside the door, waiting for him to exit. Even Konan and Nagato left before he did. You were starting to think he left the hideout entirely._ _ _ _

____You go to peek inside the door but the moment you move is when Itachi decides to make his presence known. He exits the room, almost running straight into your peeking head but you pull back at the last second._ _ _ _

____"Watch where you're going." Itachi's monotonic voice echoed through the hall, making you jump. You felt silly considering you saw him before he spoke._ _ _ _

____"What is your issue?" You exclaim, a little louder than you wanted. It took everything in you to not stomp your foot in a fit of rage. You knew you had to keep your composer. You didn't want to give Itachi the satisfaction of getting to you but you both knew he did. He had a smirk on his face and you wanted to punch it off. Of course, if you did that, you'd probably be subjected to 72 hours of your worst nightmare over and over again, and honestly, it's shocking Itachi never put you in a genjustu. Nagato would kill him without a second thought though._ _ _ _

____"What's it like to see your dead brother's body every day?" Itachi asks, spite in his voice. It was so unprovoked but that didn't surprise you in any sense. You felt your heart ting, always trying to forget about this subject. Itachi knows it's touchy and he wanted to get a reaction out of you. In all honesty, it was weird at first. _Your dead brother's best friend overtaking his body and using it as his own. _It's just something you somehow get used to.___ _ _ _

______"What's it like being the only Uchiha because the rest were murdered?" You try to retaliate but he wouldn't take the bait. He doesn't care, he's the one who killed them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have a brother," Itachi reveals and you hated how mellow he sounded, so uninterested. It was like he was teasing you about Yahiko again. He has a brother and you don't. You found yourself somehow getting angrier and you knew that's exactly what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hopefully, he's not as much of a dick as you." Itachi chuckles at that and something tells you the Uchiha's had a family history of being assholes._ _ _ _ _ _

______You tried to shove Itachi back but he didn't budge. You weren't sure what you expected. He has you beat by at least 25 pounds. He was very lanky though._ _ _ _ _ _

______The second your arms come down from the shove, Itachi takes a hold of your shirt and slams you against the hall wall. Your back bounces off harshly and your breath hitches at the action. Not just from the impact but because of how close Itachi was now._ _ _ _ _ _

______You try to push him back but he wasted no time in pinning your arms to the wall, his one hand strong enough to hold both your wrists down. It was almost embarrassing. It didn't stop you from thrashing around and trying to break loose of the grip._ _ _ _ _ _

______You finally stop struggling when Itachi pressed his lips to yours. You wanted to curse out at the action. If Itachi's been rude to you for months solely because he liked you, you were gonna freak out. That is such a young teen thing to do yet then again Itachi never got to live his early teens so it would explain his inexperience._ _ _ _ _ _

______For the first time since Yahiko's death, you found yourself speechless. You thought about all the possibilities of why Itachi was so rude to you and of course this was one of them. You weren't completely clueless. No one just hates someone for no reason._ _ _ _ _ _

______Itachi pressed his body closer to you and you could feel his hardness against your thigh. It made you excited but also realization hit you. You were in the hallway. Anyone could walk by at any second. And certain Akatsuki members, _Deidara, _would never let you live this down.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Itachi must have gotten the same thought because he pulls back suddenly, breaking all contact with you. He stares at you for a split second before grabbing your wrist and tugging you along with him down the hall. You felt a pang of defiance and thought about pulling away, after all, why should you follow through with this when Itachi didn't deserve it. He's been nothing but an asshole but now he wants to act as nothing happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other part of you, _the winning part, _was quickly pushing those thoughts away, wanting nothing more than Itachi inside you. He was attractive and you were weak when it came to that. You were still a virgin but it wasn't like you were pushing to lose it. You had many opportunities and Hidan has made it very clear to you that he was more than willing. You always thought you'd lose it to him but he had to go and get himself killed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Itachi pulls you into his room and wastes no time in shoving you against the recently closed door. This collision didn't take your breath away and you were almost thankful for that. Only so much impact you can take in a short span of time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Itachi buries his face in your neck as he shoved his leg in between your thighs, his own thigh pressed tightly against your warm heat. You felt yourself pulse and hoped Itachi didn't feel it. That's the last thing his ego needs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The older man nips at your neck and you know he was bound to leave marks with how hard he was attacking. It wouldn't surprise you if he was purposing doing it. You moan out involuntarily when his thigh pushes up, hitting your clit momentarily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Itachi snickers lowly against your neck and you wished you stifled the moan. There was really no point in acting like you didn't want this though. If you seemed too uninterested, Itachi might stop and you'll probably never get this opportunity again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Itachi keeps his face pressed against your neck but he stops his attack, instead focusing on using his fingers. They trail down your stomach, all the way to the bottom hem of your skirt. The same skirt that Itachi said made you _look like a slut who was begging for it. _Yeah, you definitely should have seen the signs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The fingers make their way to your cunt, which was practically soaking through your underwear. You found yourself getting flustered but there was really no reason to be embarrassed. The whole point of this was to be turned on. Itachi definitely was. You could feel it growing harder against your thigh as more time passes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Itachi barely brushed the warm heat but it was enough to get you to buck forward. Arms come up to grab Itachi before you can fall, saving yourself and impeding the awkwardness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Uchiha chooses to ignore the action and you were surprised no laugh came from him. He seemed too concentrated on his fingers to care. They were now pushing your underwear out of the way and he wasted no time shoving two digits in the wet slit. You howl out in pain, knowing that's not how this works. You're supposed to take your time and prep, not just shove two dry fingers in harshly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You realized quickly that Itachi's seemed to know that and just wanted to rough house you. His fingers moved in and out of you in rough propulsions and you didn't expect to enjoy it. And yet your stomach was tight and each prod and poke made noises leave your mouth that you didn't know you could make. It felt a lot different than when you would lock yourself in your bedroom and experiment. It was a lot better and with someone else doing it, you had to deal with the pleasure instead of giving up when it was too much. When you would try to close your legs from overstimulation, Itachi just forced them open wider and held them there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Itachi seemed content with the stretching, only after you sobbed out in distress. His fingers felt like magic and from the smirk on his face, he knew it was too much. Your legs felt like jello and if you weren't clinging to Itachi, you would already be on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Itachi tugs his fingers out from inside you, a grunt leaving your mouth. _He must never have heard the word gentle before. _You're not sure why you even thought the man who murdered his entire clan at 14 would be sweet and sensual.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Itachi flips you around by your hips so that your chest is pressed flatly against the door. He does actually pull your panties down this time and you step out of them with no complaint. You didn't watch where he threw them but you did see something move out of the corner of your eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Itachi pulls you back by your hips and his one hand comes up to bend you over. You lean forward, resting your forearms against the door and just try your best to relax. Itachi shoved your hair over your shoulder and you could tell he was a little agitated or anxious or maybe even both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was silent for a few moments, Itachi standing away from you. It felt weird to be in such a compromising position with no contact but you didn't try to turn around. Suddenly, a new noise swiftly fills the room before disappearing. It didn't take long for you to realize it was spit and that was probably all the lube you were getting. It made sense in a way. There wouldn't be a reason Itachi would have lube._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You tensed up when something pokes at your cunt, spreading the lips apart. Itachi is thick. You knew he'd stretch you wider than you've ever been and it made you a little anxious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You hear Itachi take a deep breath behind you and suddenly, he sinks into you in one swift motion. You cry out lowly, biting your cheek. Itachi mumbles a small _fuck _and it was most definitely the hottest thing you've heard in your entire life. You'd never admit that to anyone though. You're probably never going to admit this whole thing happened.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Itachi had at least some generosity inside him because he allows you to adjust. His grip on your hips doesn't loosen though and you're sure to be bruised tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The burning from the stretching seems to fade away and instead it was replaced with uncomfortable stillness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Move." You mumble, turning your head to look at Itachi the best you could. The motherfucker didn't even take his dumb robe off, just shoved his pants down to his mid thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Don't tell me what to do," Itachi says, his voice flat. You could tell he was trying hard to control his breathing and it made you grin to yourself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Itachi still does listen to you, despite putting on his little _idgaf _act. His thrusts start off slow, the burning sensation making its way back in the first couple of strokes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You wondered if this is Itachi's first time having sex as well and you knew it had to be. At least you were pretty certain. Unless Itachi lost it before he murdered his clan or if he lost it to some random on one of his Akatsuki missions, he was most definitely a virgin. Well, before he stuck his cock in you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Itachi seemed to get more confident in his thrusts because they speed up, each harsh stroke hitting something inside you that made you yell out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shut up," Itachi growls low in your ear but you could tell he was just playing a part. He seemed to try and hit that spot and it seemed all too obvious that he wanted the rest of the Akatsuki to know that this happened. From the _bruises on your hips _to the _marks on your neck _to the _screams. _He had a plan and he was running with it._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Itachi snakes his arm around to the front of your body and it didn't take long to find your clit. It didn't surprise you because Itachi seemed to be a fucking prodigy at everything. You whimper at the feeling and of course, Itachi could balance two things at once. He was able to thrust into you and rub your clit at the same time, setting a pattern. It didn't take long for your body to go limp, Itachi holding you up, endorphins shooting through at a brisk rate. You just had your first orgasm ever, never really reaching it when you were alone. It was so much better than people had described it. And by people, it's really just Konan. Who she had sex with was someone you really didn't wanna know but it was more than likely your brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Itachi was unsurprisingly quiet during sex. Other than the occasional smart remark or a grunt, he seemed more focused on giving you pleasure than getting it himself. That still didn't stop him from reaching his orgasm in under ten minutes. Itachi came with a groan, biting into your shoulder to keep from making more noise than that. You could tell he tried to pull out before it happened but it was more like in the middle. Cum dripped down your thigh as Itachi once again breaks all contact. This time was for good though. With no one to hold you up, you sank down into the floor, leaning against the door for back support. Itachi was standing there, decent again, and real life came crashing back on you. _You did not ever wanna talk about this again. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
